Lost in Emotion
by Angel of Eternity
Summary: Robin is shot and kidnapped by a crazy villainess with a crush on him. Starfire is devastated and seeks revenge.
1. Whirlwind of Emotion

Hey, I thought it was about time I moved away from Kim Possible Fics and into the realm of Teen Titans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Don't worry, I'll tie up and lose ends I have in any other of my Fics, but just not right now…

On with the story…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Starfire?" Robin called from the kitchen.

"Yes Robin" Starfire answered, relived she did not have to watch Beast Boy play his newest videogame.

"Why don't you come help me with this." Robin said, poking his head out of the kitchen. Starfire saw that Robin was wearing his cooking apron and he had a wooden spoon in his hand.

"I would be glad to render assistance Robin." Starfire said seconds before she took off into the air and landed in the kitchen. Starfire looked around in the kitchen. It was a mess. Baking goods were strewn through out the entire kitchen. Starfire recognized egg shell on the floor and that white powder used in baking.

"Starfire, come help me bake a cake" Robin said cheerfully, whipping of the counter with a rag.

"A cake? Ohh Robin, I would be most happy to help you bake." Starfire said gleefully.

"Great. Now, let's get this place cleaned up." Robin said continuing to wash the counter.

"Hmm…lets see, the recipe calls for…two eggs." Robin said, reaching for the eggs. Without thinking, Starfire also reached for the eggs, hoping to help Robin. Robin accidentally placed his hand on Starfire's. Starfire felt her heart race and her face blush, but she didn't dare move her hand. Robin felt his face blush but he didn't care; he was happy with the current situation. Robin looked over to Starfire, who was starring at him with her big green eyes. Starfire starred back into Robin's mask, wondering what color his real eyes were. Starfire wanted to say something, but found that her throat was as dry as dust.

"I…I should…with the eggs." Robin stammered, still gazing into Starfire's eyes.

"Right…of coarse…eggs." Starfire stammered. Starfire could feel how warm Robin's hands were through his gloves. Starfire knew that she would love nothing more than for Robin just to hold her. She felt saddened when Robin moved his hand off of hers. Robin cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl and stirred in silence. Starfire just starred at him, her mind a whirlwind of emotions.

"Robin?" Starfire asked eventually.

"Yes" Robin answered while adding oil to the cake mixture.

"I…I have been having this feeling…I can not…explain." Starfire whispered, half hoping Robin had not heard her.

"A feeling? What kind of feeling?" Robin asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I…do not know...I…" Starfire trailed off, not able to find the words.

"Starfire, you know you can ask me anything. What's wrong?" Robin asked, placing both hands on Starfire's shoulders.

"I…I am sorry." Starfire said with tears in her eyes. Before Robin could say anything, Starfire stepped away from Robin and flew out of the kitchen towards her room.

"Starfire!" Robin called after but knew she would not listen. Robin felt his heart sink; what had he done? Robin instantly hated himself for doing whatever he had done to Starfire. With a roar of anger, Robin knocked over the mixing bowl and watched it shatter on the floor. He didn't care; the only thing he cared about was Starfire.

Starfire reached her room and collapsed on her bed, sobbing her heart out. She did not know what was going on. She just could not explain this feeling she was having. Starfire knew that if this were any other occasion she would go to Robin for conciliation, but she could not. Starfire knew of only one other person who could help her right now. Still crying, Starfire stood and walked out of her room. Starfire walked down the familiar hallway of Titan's Tower. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached her destination. Starfire starred at the letters that read "RAVEN" on the door and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Starfire reached out her hand and knocked twice and waited.

"Who is it?" Raven asked from the other side of the door.

"It is I, Starfire. I was wondering if we could do the….talking." Starfire said her voice nothing but a whisper at the end.

Raven's door opened with a swish and the gothic stepped out into the hallway. Raven's hood was over her head so Starfire couldn't see her face. Starfire starred at Raven for several long seconds, until raven couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, annoyed that Starfire had interrupted her meditation.

"Well…I need you explain this feeling I've been having…" Starfire trailed off not able to finds the words.

"Robin's supposed to teach you about Earth AND answer any questions you have. Ask him." Raven said then spun on her heel and started into her room.

"No Raven…I can not." Starfire exclaimed, placing her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Why not?" Raven asked with a cold edge in her voice.

"Because…this feeling…is directed towards Robin. Every time I am around him…I get this feeling. Like flying butter in my stomach." Starfire whispered.

"Butterflies Starfire, like Butterflies in you stomach. And this feeling is it ALL the time you're around him?" Raven asked curious now.

"Well…yes. And it gets worse when ever her touches me. Like when I was helping him bake a cake, he touched my hand…I felt different…I can not really explain it." Starfire confessed.

"Love." Raven sighed. She new this conversation would require a lot o explaining on her part.

"Love? I have heard this word on the operas about soap. Tell me Raven what do you mean?" Starfire asked confused.

"You, Starfire, love Robin." Raven said simply.

"But Raven… I can not!" Starfire gasped.

"Why not? He obviously loves you." Raven said matter-of-factly.

"But…but…OH friend Raven, what should I do? I can not tell Robin I love him." Starfire asked, close to tears.

"Calm down Starfire. Look, it's not that hard. Just find Robin, make sure you're alone with him and tell him how you feel." Raven said, placing both hands on Starfire's shoulders.

"Alone?" Starfire asked fighting back tears.

"You don't want Beast Boy or Cyborg there. Trust me." Raven said, shivering at the thought of Beast Boy or Cyborg overhearing something as important as this.

"I…I…I shall try." Starfire said firmly.

"You do that." Raven said, then turned around and walked into her room.

"Raven?" Starfire said before raven closed her door.

"What?" Raven said annoyed.

"Thank you." Starfire said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Raven said seconds before her door closed.

Starfire starred at the closed door for several more seconds before spinning on her heels and flying back to her room. Starfire had a lot to think about now…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha-ha. I shall end it here, causing you to stay tuned for another chapter…

I hoped you liked it…so go ahead and READ AND REVIEW…

Until next time…


	2. Confessions

Hey, I finally got time to do a second Chapter

So…I hope you're as excited as I am

Right, this takes place the same day as the last chapter, but several hours later.

On with the Chapter……

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked looking around the Titan's common room. Starfire had hoped to find Robin still in the kitchen, but he was nowhere in sight.

"I think he's up on the roof Star. You really upset him." Cyborg said, placing his game controller on the table.

"I did not mean to. I just was…" Starfire trailed off. Starfire wiped tears away from her eyes. She knew she had hurt Robin, but it just never hit her until now.

"You were what?" Cyborg asked. Starfire knew he wasn't trying to be mean, but Cyborg looked after his friends and hated seeing them upset.

"I…I was scared. I am sorry, I am so sorry" Starfire confessed. Starfire felt warm tears flowing down her face. She felt ashamed now.

"Whoa whoa! Starfire just calm down. Now, I have no idea what you were scared of or why you ran off. But I'm not the one you need to apologize to. You need to talk to Robin; he's up on the roof." Cyborg said, motioning towards the door.

"Thank you." Starfire said, wiping the last of her tears away. Starfire immediately started towards the door.

"He loves you. You know that right?" Cyborg asked as Starfire opened the door.

"I know. And I love him too." Starfire whispered as she closed the door behind her.

Starfire walked down the hallway towards the exit. Starfire's mind raced with all sorts of possibilities on what could happen on the roof. After what seemed like an eternity, Starfire finally reached the door that would lead her to the stairwell. The stairs would take her to the roof.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked phasing through the wall.

"To the roof. Robin is up there." Starfire said, opening the door. Instantly Starfire closed it. It must have been twelve degrees out side.

"Take this; it's cold out side." Raven said, pulling out Starfire's coat from under her cloak. Raven tossed the coat to Starfire who put it one.

"Where did you get…?" Starfire began.

"Your room. I thought you might need it." Raven interrupted.

"Thank you." Starfire said before opening the door and stepping out into the cold night.

"Don't thank me yet." Raven said with a small grin. She waited for a few moments before walking towards her room to meditate.

Starfire watched Robin standing alone on the roof of Titan's Tower. Starfire could see Robin's breath in the cold air, but he seemed not to notice. Starfire pulled her coat tighter across her body, shivering slightly. Starfire took a step towards Robin but immediately stepped back into the shadows. Starfire could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Just take a deep breath." A voice said in side Starfire's mind. Starfire instantly recognized the voice.

"Raven? Is that you?" Starfire thought.

"Yes it is. I'm here to help you." Raven answered.

"Help? But why?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, I can sense emotions. You're scared. You're scared you might mess this up. Now just calm down." Raven said matter-of-factly.

"But Raven, I do not know what to do." Starfire said, almost in tears.

"Well, start by taking a deep breath and calming down." Raven told Starfire. Starfire did as she was told, taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

"Okay…" Starfire said, feeling much better, "What now?"

"Okay, now just walk over to Robin and tell him how you feel" Raven said calmly.

"But…But" Starfire stammered.

"Look, Starfire, it's easier than it sounds. Just tell him. It's that simple, just tell him." Raven said, hoping to convince Starfire it was easy.

"But…what if I mess up?' Starfire asked, almost crying again.

"You won't" Raven said firmly.

"But what if he…?" Starfire began.

"He won't" Raven interrupted.

"But what if I…" Starfire began again.

"Starfire shut up and get moving." Raven said coldly.

"You…I…you are right. I should just tell him." Starfire finally admitted.

"Good. Now, I'm sure that you would like so privacy, so I'll leave you two alone." Raven said her voice fading.

"Raven, thanks again." Starfire said not sure if Raven could still hear her. Starfire stood in the shadows, alone again. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't think she could. After several long seconds, Starfire got the nerve to walk over to Robin.

"Robin…?" Starfire whispered, almost wishing Robin didn't hear her. Robin spun on his heel with a confused look on his face.

"Starfire? What are you doing up here?" Robin asked.

"Robin…we need to talk." Starfire said, feeling her heart race.

"Look, Starfire about this morning. I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did." Robin confessed, not able to look Starfire in the eyes.

"Robin, I…" Starfire trailed off, suddenly more nervous then ever. Starfire's eyes widened; she couldn't remember what to say.

"Starfire? Are you okay?" Robin asked, concerned.

"I…" Starfire stammered. Starfire was crying on the inside. She knew she had messed this up. Starfire looked at Robin and saw the concerned look on his face. Starfire was suddenly filled with a new urge. Before she new what was going on, Starfire threw her arms around Robin's back and pulled his face to hers.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise, but he made no effort to move away. Instead, Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist and pulled her closer. Robin felt Starfire sigh against his lips and smile. Robin slowly closed his eyes and let the kiss take him away.

Starfire's mind was filled with emotions and thought she didn't knew she had. Starfire's mind kept swirling as she deepened the kiss. Starfire felt Robin's hands slowly move up her back, until they reached her shoulders. After several long seconds, Starfire noticed that her lungs hurt. Starfire realized that she was running out of air, and would need to stop the kiss soon. Reluctantly, Starfire finally ended the kiss. Starfire kept her eyes closed as she savored the moment. Neither Robin or Starfire moved their arms from around each other. After several long seconds of standing, Starfire remembered what she needed to say.

"Robin?" Starfire began, opening her eyes to look at Robin.

"Yes Starfire" Robin said, looking Starfire in the eyes.

"I….I love you." Starfire confessed. Instantly, Starfire felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Suddenly, Starfire knew that Raven had been right; it was easy to do this.

"I love you too Starfire." Robin admitted. Starfire felt her heart flutter in her chest. Even though Raven told her that Robin loved her, it was still a shock to hear him say it in person.

"So, I take it you're not mad at me for this morning?" Robin laughed.

"No…I am not mad." Starfire giggled. Seconds after she finished, Robin placed his lips on hers. Starfire silently thanked Raven as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sweet….that's about all I can say for this chapter. I'm going to post another chapter within a week or so, so stay tuned.

Plus I'm going to add some DRAMA into the story. So, before you're done with this story, you'll have your heart string pulled a few times.

Until next time…………


	3. Blood and Tears

Right, this is the chapter were everything changes. It may be the most important chapter in the whole story.

Get reading.!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dear Diary_

_It has been one week since that night on the roof. Ever since that night, Robin and I have been together all the time. We went to the Amusement Park down at the docks and we rode the Ferris wheel again. We also took a long walk in the park. It was so nice. Robin is so sweet to me. But, it is interesting; since we "Got together" as Cyborg calls it, we have done the same things we did before, except there is more kissing involved. Oh… I must go now. Robin and I are going to get some lunch together._

_Good Bye for now_

_Starfire_

Starfire placed her diary back on her desk and walked into the hallway. She passed Raven on the way to the common room. Raven gave her a light nod and continued reading from her book. Starfire entered the commons and found Cyborg and Beast Boy playing their newest video game. Robin was in one of the chairs watching. As soon as Robin say Starfire, he stood, walked over to her, and gave a small peck on the cheek. Starfire blushed some, but over the past week, she had become used to moments like this. Beast Boy, however, was barely able to control his laughter.

"Dude, calm down. They've been like this for the past week." Cyborg said rapidly hitting the buttons on his controller.

"I can't help it. Every time I see that I just can….Hey, you just beat me!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing his controller on the ground. This time, Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy demanded a rematch

"Ready to go?" Robin asked, happy that Beast Boy was distracted.

"I am." Starfire said with a nod of her head.

Robin and Starfire walked out of the common room and towards the garage. When they got there, Robin sat down on his R-cycle and offered a helmet to Starfire. She eagerly took in and strapped it on. Starfire sat down behind robin and wrapped her arms around his waist. Seconds before Robin started the motor, Cyborg ran it.

"Guys, sorry to cancel your date, but something's happening down town." Cyborg said breathlessly. Robin looked over to Starfire who sadly nodded. Starfire took of the helmet and handed it to Robin, who placed it on floor next to the R-cycle.

"Meet you there." Robin told Starfire, "Cyborg, transfer the data to my communicator." Robin said starting the R-cycle.

"Already done." Cyborg said, opening the garage door.

"Good." Robin said before hitting the accelerator and flying out of the garage.

"Starfire, lets go." Cyborg said, noticing Starfire starring at Robin as he left.

"Right." Starfire said, then flew into the air, following Robin.

(At the Scene of the Crime)

"So, who's the bad guy this time? Slade? Cinderblock?" Raven asked, looking around the empty city street.

"Maybe it's Control Freak. Look out everybody, he can change the channel." Beast Boy laughed.

"If I recall, you were horrified when he brought that card board monster thing to life." Raven smirked.

"Me? Cyborg got his ass kicked by candy, and you by some video tapes. Video tapes! I mean I can understand DVDs but not video tapes." Beast Boy said, gabbing fingers at Raven to underline his point.

"You leave me out of this." Cyborg said knowing not to get between Raven and Beast Boy.

"Who do you think it is Robin?" Starfire asked, walking next to Robin, holding hands.

"I don't know Star. The message said that a criminal had stolen some jewelry from one of the stores." Robin said while swiftly looking in all directions for any attackers.

"I at least escaped those VHS tapes. Robin had to fight your monster for you. And he did it without breaking a sweat." Raven said motioning to Robin.

"We want no part of this." Robin said nodding his head toward Starfire.

"Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree, K I S S I… " Beast Boy began.

"Hey BB, how many cute girls have you kissed this week?" Cyborg said turning Beast Boy's insult against him.

"That was uncalled for." Beast Boy said, letting his head hang down.

"No? You've been making cheap cracks like that all week." Raven said glaring at Beast Boy.

"Wait! What was that?" Robin said, straining to hear something. Instantly everyone stopped talking and listened. Robin could hear a whining sound, like a motor that needs to cool down.

"It's coming from the alleyway" Raven said, pointing in the direction of the sound. The whining was replaced by the slow laughter of a girl.

"Well, well the Teen Titans. Hello" Said a seductive voice from the shadows. A young girl with shinny long black hair stepped out the alleyway, flanked on all sides by giant robots with claws for hands. The girl walked gracefully towards the Titans, swaying hip side to side. The girl's bright blue eyes shinned like suns from behind her hair. The girl wore a silver bodysuit with deep crimson lines that twisted and turned like lightning all across her body.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, starring the girl in the eyes.

"My name in Cassandra. And may I say you are much cuter in person." Cassandra said, winking at Robin. Robin's faced flared red and he laughed nervously. Starfire's face was also red, but it wasn't because she was blushing. Starfire eyes glowed green as she prepared to launch starbolts at Cassandra.

"I'm coming to get ya' Robin." Cassandra said, plowing a kiss at him.

"You can't win." Robin said, gesturing to his team. Cyborg stood ready with his sonic cannon aimed at the robots. Raven had already commandeered several cars and a telephone booth and was waiting in the air, ready to throw them all. Beast Boy, who had changed into a lion, let out a low growl as readied to pounce on the nearest opponent. Starfire had steam billowing out her eyes as she struggled to contain her rage.

"But I can. Because I'm going to take away your will to fight." Cassandra laughed as she pulled out a pistol from a pocket at her hip. Cassandra aimed the gun at Starfire. Starfire gasped as Cassandra took aim. Time seemed to slow down as Cassandra's robots launched themselves at the Titans. Raven and Cyborg both fired at the rushing tide of robots; Beast Boy landed on one, taking it down instantly with a swipe from his claws.

"Good bye, little alien." Cassandra said coldly before pulling the trigger. Two loud snaps echoed across the streets and all combat stopped. Cassandra had a large grin on her face but if faded quickly and was replaced with an ear shattering scream. Robin stood in front on Starfire, arms stretched out to protect her. Robin staggered for a second, then collapsed on the pavement as blood began to pool around him.

Cyborg looked down at Robin in horror. He looked from Robin to Cassandra then back again. With a loud roar, Cyborg charged at Cassandra only to be decked by one of her robots. Cyborg was thrown into a lamp post, but he seemed to ignore the pain. Cyborg fired wildly into the onrushing robots.

Raven let her emotions run her power for a second as she scream to the skies. Raven slowly stopped yelling, then looked around. She was surrounded by Cassandra's robots. Raven smiled coldly as set to work slaughtering them.

Beast Boy stood numb, starring at Robin's body. He was unwilling to believe what had just happened. When reality finally struck him, it took the form of an enraged Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Starfire looked down at Robin with almost emotionless eyes. She wanted to scream but she found her throat would not make any noise. She felt cold, almost as if the whole world had gone numb. Slowly Starfire lowered herself to a knee and looked at Robin's motionless body. Starfire reached out and stroked Robin's cheek. Suddenly, as if touching Robin had opened a dam, all the cries found their way out of Starfire's mouth. They were soon followed by uncontrollable sobs and tears. Starfire held Robin's head gently in her hands and slowly lowered it down to her lap.

"Robin…Robin…please awaken." Starfire sobbed, holding Robin's head in her lap. Hot tears flowed freely down Starfire's face and dropped onto Robin's chest. Starfire could hear the other Titans calling to her but she didn't care; Robin was the most important thing to her now. Robin's blood flowed freely from the two marble sized holes in his chest. Starfire let out a long sob as she desperately tried to wake Robin up.

Starfire heard the sound of padded feet running towards her. She looked up in time to see Cassandra's fist flying towards her face. Before Starfire had registered what was happening, she was on the ground. Starfire put her finger to her nose and found it to be bleeding. Starfire felt anger and hatred rising up in her; normally she would try and control her rage, but it seemed appropriate now. Starfire jumped into the air with both her fists and her eyes glowing green. Starfire gasped at the scene before her; she had been expecting Cassandra standing ready to fight, but to her horror she saw Cassandra's cradling Robin's head and speaking softly into his ear. Cassandra looked up at Starfire with both agony and rage in her eyes.

"You stupid alien! Look what you made me do. This is all your fault!" Cassandra screamed.

"ME! YOU ACCUSE ME OF DOING THIS!. YOU MONSTER! YOU SHOT ROBIN, NOT ME!" Starfire yelled, firing starbolts at Cassandra.

"I was aiming for you, not Robin" Cassandra yelled back, dogging the starbolts.

"Robin was protecting the ones that he loves." Starfire sobbed, flying straight at Cassandra.

"Love? He doesn't love you. Nobody loves you, you're just an ali.." Cassandra never had time to finish. Starfire reached Cassandra and landed a blow to her stomach, sending Cassandra tumbling backwards. Cassandra recovered almost instantly, lunging at Starfire with a knife in her hand. Starfire jumped back already knowing she had not been quick enough. The blade scrapped across her chest, causing bright red blood to run freely down her chest. Starfire yelled in pain but managed to hit Cassandra on the chin with a return blow. Cassandra fell backward, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Robots! Get Robin out of here! Bring him to my base!" Cassandra ordered, pushing herself up with the held of a streetlamp. Starfire spun on her heels and saw one of Cassandra's battle robots picking up Robin in one of its claws. Before Starfire could do anything, the robot was in the air, flying away on rockets installed in its feet. Starfire jumped into the air, determined to get Robin back. Before she was even a foot of the ground, she felt someone grab her leg. Starfire turned her head and saw Cassandra grinning back at her. With strength Starfire didn't even know Cassandra possessed, Cassandra pulled Starfire back to the ground. Starfire let out a growl of anger but that soon turned into a shriek of pain as Cassandra plunged her knife into Starfire's hip. Cassandra laughed and kicked Starfire in the back of the knee seconds before one of her robots flew by and picked her up. Starfire saw Cassandra flying away through tearing eyes. Cassandra was still laughing long after Starfire couldn't hear her. Starfire slammed her fist into the pavement, leaving a crack in the cement.

"Robin…come back!" Starfire called, extending her hand to the black dot in the sky she knew was the robot carrying Robin. Starfire felt empty without Robin. She didn't feel whole; she knew that something was missing from her now. Starfire vowed silently that she wouldn't rest until Robin was back in her arms and the monster Cassandra had paid for what she had done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

See drama. I as said. I hope you liked it. Ch 4 won't be up as quick as this one. I actually wrote this chapter like a week ago, but never could post it…well, it's up now. Anyway…

Until next time…


	4. Without Robin

Right, hope everyone had a good Holiday. I myself, celebrated Christmas and I got a new leather coat, so I'm happy.

But, enough about me lets talk about Teen Titans

On with the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Starfire? Starfire?" Robin whispered in her ear. Starfire slowly opened her eyes and found Robin standing next to her bed._

"_Yes Robin?" Starfire asked, sitting up in the bed. Starfire looked at Robin who was smiling like he always does when he talks to her._

"_Breakfast time sweetie." Robin said, placing a tray with orange juice, pancakes, and toast on Starfire's bed._

"_Sweetie?" Starfire said reaching for a piece of toast and taking a bite. She was aware that couples had pet-names for each other but Robin didn't seem like a guy who used them._

"_I started calling you that the day we got engaged, remember?" Robin said, sitting on the bed next to her. Starfire's eyes widened. _

"_Engaged? We are not…" Starfire trailed of as she looked at her hand. A golden ring with a bright red ruby rested on her finger. Starfire gasped and dropped the toast onto the bed. _

"_Something wrong?" Robin asked, instantly concerned for Starfire._

"_No. No I am fine" Starfire whispered. Robin smiled and leaned closer to her. Starfire felt Robin's lips genteelly graze hers. Starfire smiled against Robin's lips and rested her arms on Robin's shoulders. After several long seconds, Robin pulled away. Starfire could still feel her lips tingling. Starfire leaned close to Robin, eager to get a second helping, but Robin pulled back, shaking his head._

"_Not now." Robin said._

"_Later?" Starfire asked with a grin._

"_Later." Robin answered, winking at Starfire. Starfire giggled and took another bite of toast. Robin smiled and walked to the end of the room and opened the door. _

"_Where are you going?" Starfire asked._

"_To take a shower." Robin said, turning his head and giving Starfire a reassuring smile._

"_Hurry back Robin." Starfire said with a sly smile on her face._

"_Why? Got something planned?" Robin asked with the same smile as Starfire on his face._

"_Maybe." Starfire said, blowing a kiss at Robin. Robin smiled and walked out into the hallway. Starfire sighed and leaned back against the wall. She was engaged to Robin, what more could she want. Starfire thought about it hard, did she want anything more? She came to the conclusion that starting a family with Robin was the best thing she could ever do. Starfire smiled at the thought of having a family with Robin. _

_Starfire heard a loud bang echo through out the hallway. Starfire instantly jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway. Starfire gasped and fell to her knees. Robin lay at the end of the hallway with a towel across his waits and a small hole in his back. A hooded figure stood over Robin with a smoking pistol on their hand. The hooded figure looked down at Robin then it noticed Starfire at the other end of the hall and looked up. The figure reached up to its hood and ripped it off. Starfire gasped as she saw that the hooded figure looked just like her in every detail._

"_What…what are you?" Starfire gasped._

"_Your fault. Your fault." It answered with a screeching voice._

"_Wh…what?" Starfire stammered._

"_YOUR FAULT!" It screamed and aimed the gun at Robin again. It pulled the trigger again and again, each time adding another bloody hole into Robin's back. The creature threw its head back and let out a terrible laugh. Blood dripped from the face of the hood wearing Starfire as it looked at the Starfire at the end of the hall._

"_Your fault." It whispered._

Starfire awoke in her bed screaming. Cold sweat rolled down her face and dripped onto her bed. Starfire felt like crying, but she didn't think her body could produce anymore tears. Starfire slowly touched her chest with her hand; her heart was pounding faster than ever. Starfire looked up at her door when she heard someone knocking.

"Enter." Starfire said, slowly getting up and sliding her slippers on. Cyborg walked in with a concerned look on his face.

"I heard you scream. What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, watching Starfire's movement carefully.

"Nothing Cyborg. Only a bad dream." Starfire said, whipping some sweat from her face.

"Was it about…" Cyborg began

"How does the search go?" Starfire asked, hoping to avoid the subject of her dream.

"Bad. Raven and BB have been at the scene for nearly three hours now. If Cassandra left a clue, we can't find it." Cyborg said with both anger and sadness in his voice.

"I should be helping." Starfire said walking to her closet to get a uniform. (She's wearing some PJs)

"Starfire no. This is the first time in three days you've slept. Dropping dead of exhaustion isn't going to help Robin." Cyborg said seriously.

"I will not stand around while Robin bleeds to death in the arms of that…that…monster!" Starfire screamed. Cyborg didn't wince or make any movement to show he was had heard her, much less agree with her.

"Look, Starfire. I know you want to help find Robin, but you need some sleep." Cyborg said calmly.

"But…But…" Starfire began.

"No Buts! Get six or seven more hours of sleep, and then come talk to me. End of discussion!" Cyborg said firmly.

"But…" Starfire began again.

"End of discussion! Get some sleep!" Cyborg said angrily. Starfire winced and took some steps back. Cyborg saw the look in her eyes and eased up some.

"Starfire, I didn't mean it like that. This…This whole thing has put a lot of pressure on everybody. Now, I know you want to find your boyfriend, and I'll be happy to let you. Just not in your current condition. Okay?" Cyborg said gently.

"Okay" Starfire said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, good bye." Cyborg said before walking out the door.

"Cyborg?" Starfire called after him.

"Yeah?" Cyborg said, poking his head back in.

"Thank you." Starfire said with all the happiness she could muster.

"Don't mention it. Now get some sleep." Cyborg said and closed her door. Starfire stood watching the door way for several more moments before taking action. Starfire ran to her closet and put on a uniform as fast as she could. When she had finished putting on her last glove, Starfire quietly made her way over to the window. Starfire gently slid open the window and flew out into the night.

Starfire didn't notice that it was raining until she was half-way to the scene where it happened. Starfire landed several yards away knowing that Raven and Beast Boy were still in the area. Starfire decided to walk the rest of the way. Slowly Starfire took reach step, careful to make as little noise as possible. Starfire winced at the occasional sound of her feet splashing in a puddle. Starfire let herself relax when she found herself in the alleyway across from Beast Boy and Raven.

"Find anything?" Raven asked, crouching over a broken lamppost.

"No. Nothing." Beast Boy said changing from a blood hound to his human form.

"This is pointless, there's nothing here." Raven said standing.

"We have to find something." Beast Boy said, desperately looking around.

"Like what?" Raven asked with a cold edge in her voice.

"Any…Anything." Beast Boy stuttered.

"Beast Boy…I want to find Robin as much as anybody, so I'll stay out for another half hour, then I'm going home." Raven said, picking up a rock and looking it over. An awkward silence fell over the two as Beast boy continued looking for clues. After a couple of minutes, the silence was broken by the sound of Raven's communicator.

"What?" Raven said into her communicator.

"Raven? Thank God. Beast Boy wouldn't pick up his communicator." Cyborg's said over the communicator. Raven's eyes narrowed as she glared at Beast Boy.

"I a…I forgot to bring mine. Ha-ha." Beast Boy said, forcing a smile and scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"I don't care about Beast Boy. Starfire is gone!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy gasped and Raven dropped the rock she had been holding.

"Any clue as to where she went?" Raven asked seriously.

"No." Cyborg said bluntly. Raven looked at Beast Boy who nodded.

"We're on our way home." Raven said, closing the communicator.

"Meet you at the Tower." Beast Boy said, turning into a crow and flying off. Starfire watched Beast Boy fly away and instantly felt bad. She had made her friends worried, but she had to find Robin.

"So, how long do you expect this to go on?" Raven asked, also watching Beast Boy fly away. Starfire smiled bitterly and walked out of the shadows.

"Until I find him." Starfire said the bitter smile still on her face.

"I know you want to find him, so I'm giving you two hours until I tell the others. Two hours, starting now." Raven said, pressing a button on her communicator.

"Thank you." Starfire whispered. Raven turned to face Starfire and to Starfire's surprise, Raven had a hint of a smile on her face.

"Go find Robin." Raven said, seconds before she flew off.

"I will. I will." Starfire promised. Starfire starred at where Raven had been for several seconds.

"Nice to have them out of the way. You agree, don't you." Asked a voice from behind Starfire. Starfire instantly recognized the voice and readied her starblots.

"I knew I would find you." Starfire said, barely able to contain her rage. Starfire slowly turned around to face the shadows.

"I didn't come to fight. I came to tell you that Robin got his New Years kiss." Cassandra laughed, walking out of the alleyway.

"Bitch!" Starfire screamed, throwing starblots at Cassandra. Cassandra tried her best to dodge, but one starbolt singed her side. Cassandra let out a grunt of pain, but managed not to fall over.

"You'll pay for that." Cassandra said through clenched teeth.

"Will I?" Starfire said coldly. Cassandra smiled coldly and charged. Starfire thought about firing more starbolts, but she decided to beat Cassandra down with her fists. Cassandra moved faster than Starfire thought she would, and before Starfire could react, Cassandra landed a right hook to Starfire's jaw. Starfire stumbled back but kept standing. A small stream of blood rolled back Starfire's chin and dripped onto the ground. Starfire wiped the blood away and spun on one foot, sending her other foot into Cassandra's head. The force of the kick sent Cassandra flying several feet away. Before Cassandra could stand, Starfire ran over to her and pulled her to her feet by her throat.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, eyes glowing green. Cassandra tried to loosen Starfire's grip, but she was stronger.

"You'll find out soon enough." Cassandra laughed. Starfire's eyes winded seconds before Cassandra's foot connected with her jaw. Starfire hit the ground with a wet thump. Blood flowed from her mouth and mixed with the rain water on the ground. Starfire tried to stand, but her body couldn't move. Cassandra walked over to Starfire and watched her struggle to stand. Cassandra smiled and kicked Starfire in the side, where she had been stabbed before. Starfire screamed and collapsed on the ground. Tears now flowed down Starfire's check and dripped off her chin.

"Tell me little alien, have you ever put your tongue in Robin's mouth? I have, he taste delicious. Cassandra said with a wicked smile on her face. Starfire looked up at Cassandra with her eye's glowing red. Starfire clenched her teeth and tried to control her anger, but she was failing. Cassandra saw the look in her eyes and smiled. Starfire felt Cassandra's foot smash into the side off her head. The last thing Starfire saw before she passed out was Cassandra looking down at her, smiling.

"So, you wanted to know where Robin is. Okay, I'll show you my prize." Cassandra laughed…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha-ha. I know, bad place to stop, but I want you to stay tuned for the next chapter.

Because of traditions. I feel like I should make some resolutions.

Get a better Girlfriend

Update way more often

Um…get my own car.

Well, I feel better. Anyway, Read and Review.

Until next time….


	5. One last kiss

Wow, you guys/gals are CRAZY. I mean, my whole life everybody said I was just an okay writer, but I join this website, and everybody thinks I'm a genius….crazy

Keep reading, I guess…

On with the chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Starfire? Starfire wake up." A voice whispered in her ear. Starfire slowly opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Starfire realized the room was pitch black.

"Where…where am I?" Starfire asked, holding her head which ached like nothing she had felt before.

"In Cassandra's holding cell." The man next to her said. Starfire thought she recognized the voice and her heart beat accelerated. Starfire tried to calm herself, maybe it was just a trick of her aching head. But no matter what excuse she came up with, she could not shake the feeling from her gut.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked, feeling more and surer with each passing moment. Starfire gasped when she felt a pair of lips on hers. She tried to pull away, but a pair of soft but strong hands held her in place. After only a few seconds of struggling, Starfire recognized the tingling feeling on her lips. Starfire felt her heart race and tears of joy rolled down her face. Starfire threw her arms around the man kissing her and pulled him closer until they were chest to chest. After several more seconds, Starfire pulled her lips away from his but kept holding on.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, with her eyes glazed over.

"I love you Starfire." He answered, kissing Starfire on the cheek.

"Ohh God; Robin I missed you!" Starfire cried, holding to Robin for dear life.

"It's okay Starfire. I'm here; nothing can separate us." Robin said, smiling at Starfire even though she couldn't see him.

"Nothing? Because Cassandra said…things. She said you and her had done things." Starfire said with despair, rage, and fear in her voice.

"Starfire, she had me drugged up on morphine because of the hole she put in me. I don't know what she did to me and I don't want to know." Robin said, shuttering some.

"Oh Robin! Are you okay?" Starfire gasped, suddenly remembering Robin had been shot.

"I'm fine. Surprisingly, Cassandra has access to really good doctors." Robin said, lifting his shirt to show Starfire the bandage on his chest.

"Well, that is good. But, I still say she is a monster!" Starfire said, her rage building up again. Starfire winced some and held her hip where she was stabbed.

"What's wrong Starfire? You sound like you're in pain." Robin asked, pushing away from Starfire some so he could have more movement.

"During the battle, after you were shot, Cassandra stabbed me in the hip. It was almost healed, but she reopened the cut with a kick during our last fight." Starfire said, trying to mask the pain in her voice. Robin however noticed it and immediately thought of a way to help her. Without warning, Robin leaned forward and kissed gently on the lips. At that moment, if Robin could have seen Starfire, he would have noticed the redness in her cheeks.

"Feel better?" Robin asked with his face still close to hers.

"Yes. But, is it not customary to kiss the wound itself, not just the person?" Starfire asked curious and suspicious of Robin's actions.

"Well, I didn't think you would want me to kiss you hip. And its dark I just might miss and kiss something else." Robin said with a smile.

"I am willing to take the risk. Just not now. When we get back to the Tower, agreed?" Starfire asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"Agreed." Robin said, kissing Starfire to make it final. The kiss was however, short live and Robin pulled away soon after it began. Starfire could tell b the way he had just kissed her that something was wrong.

"Robin? What is it? What is wrong?" Starfire asked, fear rising in her heart.

"Starfire, it's…its Cassandra." Robin said, almost flinching at the name.

"Oh… I see." Starfire said, failing to hide the sadness in her voice.

"No Starfire, I didn't mean it like that…it's just Cassandra in insane. She's absolutely crazy. I'm afraid of what she might do to you. I…I can't lose you." Robin said, holding tight to Starfire.

"I would be more worried about what I'm going to do to you!" Cassandra screamed, turning on the lights. The sudden bright lights caused both Starfire and Robin to shield their eyes until the adjusted. Cassandra, taking advantage of Starfire and Robin's disadvantage, charged forward. Starfire was on her back before she even felt the sting of the punch. Starfire only felt dazed for a second and was soon on her feet. What she saw filled her with rage; Cassandra had Robin by the throat and her lips firmly on his. Robin tried to struggle, but found he didn't have the strength.

"Let him go!" Starfire yelled, charging her eye beams. Cassandra stopped kissing Robin, but the look in her eyes made it seem like she wanted to, not because Starfire had told her to.

"One last kiss Robin. Then, it's over." Cassandra whispered, gently kissing Robin on the lips. Robin was prepared this time, and bit down on Cassandra lip. Cassandra pulled away with a scream of pain.

"What the hell did you mean by that? One last kiss? Wha" Robin was cut off by a shot. Robin's face went pail as he looked down. Cassandra had her pistol to his stomach and fresh smoke bellowed from the barrel.

"I'm sorry Robin-dear. But if I can't have you, nobody can." Cassandra whispered and pulled the trigger again. This time Cassandra starred blankly at Robin for several long seconds before moving. Cassandra reached up and removed Robin's mask. She starred into his eyes with wonder but it soon turned to rage.

"I hate blue eyes!" Cassandra yelled and pulled the trigger for a third time. This time, she let go of Robin and he fell to the floor. Starfire watched in horror as Robin's body smashed to the hard floor and went limp.

"You see? This is the price you pay for taking my prize away." Cassandra said, wiping blood splatter from her gun.

"Robin…no." Starfire whispered, tearing falling down her face like a water fall.

"I was fine with you thinking he loved you, but he had to say it. It really but an arrow through my heart. The man of my dreams didn't love me." Cassandra said, looking down at the body of Robin.

"Robin…" Starfire whispered, falling to her knees.

"Hmm? What that? Something wrong?" Cassandra asked mockingly.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed, launching herself at Cassandra, starbolts and eyebeams blazing. Cassandra took aim with her pistol, but Starfire hit it with an eyebeam. Instead of flying out of her hand, the gun melted under the temperature of Starfire's enraged attack. Liquid metal flowed of Cassandra's hand as she let out an ear shattering scream.

"Robots attack!" Cassandra scream, clutching at her ruined hand. Six of Cassandra's combat robots smashed down the door of the cell and charged in. Cassandra quickly moved past them and out of the room. Starfire tried to follow her but the robots were blocking her way. Starfire suddenly felt something she had never felt before; battle lust. She suddenly wanted to fight, and destroy everything in her path. Starfire felt as scream rise from her lips as she charged the robots.

The front two robots launched themselves at Starfire. One of the robots reached and tried to grab Starfire with its claw, but Starfire caught it in mid-flight. Starfire spun on her heel, easily lifting the robot off the ground and hurling it into the second one. The two robots collided and fell to the floor in a pile of gears and springs. Starfire was surprised to find herself laughing as she punched a hole in a third robot. This time, however, the robot exploded and hot shrapnel sliced across Starfire's cheek. Starfire ignored the pain and whipped the blood away. Before Starfire's hand had even left her cheek, one of the robots brought its claw to bear, and smashed the side of Starfire's head. Starfire flew into the wall and was up almost immediately. Starfire growled and fired her eyebeams. The robot that had just attacked her fell over, it's feet melted out from under it. Starfire wasted no time in destroying it, bring her foot down on its head.

Starfire looked at the two that where left with a smile. Starfire charged up her starbolts and unleashed attack after attack. She lost count of how many Starbolts she used in her fury. When she finished, one robot was on the ground, now nothing more than a smoking heap. The second however still stood with only two burn marks in it. Starfire fired a third bolt and laughed as it hit the robot square in the chest. The robot staggered and fell over. Starfire watched it fall and suddenly lost her will to fight.

"It took three shots to kill it……ROBIN!" Starfire screamed running to Robin's body. Starfire picked up his head and placed it on her lap.

"Not to bad…" Robin gasped, trying to smile.

"No…do not talk. Save you strength for living." Starfire said, trying not to cry.

"I'll keep that in mind." Robin said, laughing some. Blood bubbled out of his mouth as he did though.

"Oh God. Come on Robin." Starfire said, effortlessly lifting him off the ground. As she stood, Starfire blasted a hole in the wall with her eyebeams. Cold night air came rushing in. Starfire shivered once then flew out into the night, Robin in her arms.

Starfire felt like she had been flying over empty field for eternity. Every second, Starfire felt some of her hopes fade away with Robin's blood as it ran between her fingers. Starfire had lost almost all hope of getting to the hospital while Robin still breathed, when she saw a small light over the horizon. Starfire wasn't sure if it was really there or if it was a trick from her exhausted mind. Starfire wasn't going to take ant chances, not with Robin's life on the line. With renewed stamina and a flick of hope, Starfire increased her speed and took off towards the distant light.

"Robin, just hang in a few more minutes." Starfire said, as the city came into view. Without thinking, Starfire flew past Titans Tower and towards the hospital. Starfire didn't even bother to land; instead she just burst through the door, screaming for someone to help. Within minutes, Robin was on a stretcher on his was to the ER.

"Stay with me Robin." Starfire whispered, holding Robin's hand and running along side him. Robin slowly looked at Starfire and smiled. Starfire smiled back, but Robin had already passed out. Starfire felt fresh tears forming in her eyes as she starred at Robin.

"Miss, I'm sorry. You're going to have to wait here." One on the doctors said, holding up with hand to stop Starfire.

"No, I must go with him. I love him." Starfire said hoping to convince the doctor to let her go.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to wait." The doctor said, motioning to the waiting room.

"But…but…" Starfire began but stopped. She knew she couldn't convince the doctor to let her be with Robin. Starfire turned and slowly limped towards the waiting room.

"Miss wait! Are you injured?" The doctor asked, running after Starfire. Starfire turned and tried to hide the pain in her eyes, but failed.

"Some…just a blow to the head." Starfire said, trying to get off the topic. The doctor didn't fall for it and motioned for her to follow.\

---Later---

"Starfire? Starfire?" Raven whispered, hoping to wake her up. Starfire slowly opened her eyes and tried to stand, but Raven stopped her.

"Not just yet. You're exhausted and you have a level one concussion." Raven said, gently forcing Starfire to lie back down.

"How…How long?" Starfire asked, barely able to speak.

"Doctors say you should be up and about in a few more days." Cyborg said walking in with three cups in his hands. Cyborg handed on cup to Raven and s second to Starfire.

"Thank you." Starfire said, sipping the warm liquid. Starfire managed to smile when she realized it was hot chocolate. During Christmas, Robin had introduced her to the drink;

It was one o her favorite things on Earth.

"So…someday, you're going to have to tell us what happened." Cyborg said, sipping more of his drink.

"How is Robin?" Starfire asked. The question had been picking at her mind since she woke up. Cyborg's and Raven's expressions suddenly became serious.

"They say he has about a fifty percent chance of living." Raven said, placing her empty cup on the desk next to Starfire's bed.

"I…I see." Starfire said trying to hold back tears.

"Starfire no. Don't even think it. Robin's going to pull through. The two of you will soon be back on the roof of Titan's Tower enjoying the sunsets." Raven said firmly.

"Ravens right. Robin's one tough guy. If anyone can pull through this, it's him." Cyborg said, trying to cheer Starfire up. Starfire nodded but both Raven and Cyborg could tell she wasn't listening. Starfire just starred out into space, remembering all the times she had spent with Robin…….

"_Beautiful. Tell me again, what are the called?" Starfire asked, leaned back against the seat of the Ferris wheel._

"_Fireworks." Robin answered, smiling at Starfire._

"_On my planet, such lights would me the Gordanians are attacking. Are you sure Earth is not under attack?" Starfire asked, worried about the safety of her new home._

"_Positive. Cotton Candy?" Robin asked, holding up a spool of pink Cotton Candy._

"_The last time I ate cotton, it was white and it did not taste to well." Starfire said, remembering the bitter taste in her mouth._

"_This is different." Robin said, taking a small handful of the pink candy and eating it. Starfire watched Robin with a curious look on her face and decided that this new food must taste wonderful for Robin to like it so much. Starfire smiled at Robin and took a handful of the cotton candy and placed it on her tongue._

"_Mmmmm…….Oh! It vanished" Starfire gasped._

"_Ya, it'll do that." Robin said, taking another bite of the candy._

"_When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would fit it. I am glad you…" Starfire began._

"_Here comes the finally. YES!" Robin said, barely able to contain his excitement. Starfire quickly looked to see what Robin was looking at. Bright flashed of blue, red, yellow and green flashed across the sky. Starfire was mesmerized by the beautiful display of color._

"_Incredible." Robin breathed, sitting back in his seat. Starfire starred at Robin with her eyes glazed over. Starfire could feel her heart pounding in her chest and this feeling rising up._

"_Earth is full of incredible things too." Starfire breathed._

"_Best plant I've ever been too." Robin said, flashing a smile at Starfire._

--

Starfire remember that she had planned to kiss Robin that day. She remembered she had planned to sneak up on him as he watched the ending of the finally. Starfire grimaced at the memory of the attack that to place only seconds later.

Starfire tried to rid herself of her black mood and thought back to one of the happiest moments of her life……

--

"_And now, the moment you've all be waiting for, this years King and Queen are…..Robin and Starfire!" _

_Starfire felt her face turn red as Robin turned to her and smiled. Robin reached out and offered his hand to Starfire._

"_Well, I guess one more dance won't kill me." Robin said, hoping Starfire would want to dance. Starfire felt her heart flutter and took Robin's hand. Starfire gasped as Robin twirled her around once, but smiled when he pulled her close. Robin placed one hand of Starfire's hip and the other held her hand. Starfire looked up into Robin's mask and new his eyes must be beautiful. Starfire smiled and laid her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin and Starfire swayed to the music, unaware of anything else in the world but each other._

"_Can we go now?" Raven asked, looking at her watch._

"_Ya, come on, the song ended five minutes ago." Beast Boy moaned. Both Starfire and Robin felt embarrassed that they had been dancing for such a long time. Starfire looked at Robin, hoping that he wanted to continue dancing. Robin smiled but made it plain it was time to go home. Starfire nodded sadly and walked away._

"_Starfire?" Robin said, running after her._

"_Yes?" Starfire asked, turning, trying to hide her disappointment. Before she knew what was happening, Robin placed his lips gently on hers. Starfire felt her eyes widen and her heart beat double. Before Starfire could react though, Robin pulled away._

"_Thanks for saving me from Kitten." Robin said, offering his arm to Starfire. Starfire was speechless but to his arm. Robin smiled at Starfire still couldn't think straight. _

_Cyborg and Beast Boy both starred at Robin and Starfire as they enjoyed their first real kiss. Beast Boy's jaw dropped but Cyborg grinned madly._

"_About time." Raven said with a hint of a smile on her face._

--

Starfire closed her eye and drifted into a deep sleep. Starfire knew she would dream about Robin and somewhere, deep in her heart, she knew he was going to be okay…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hmm…I guess I'll end here and add a finishing chapter sometime later…next chapter will be short compared to this one. I guess I'll tie up any loose end, like that whole "Robin might die" things, but I don't think you guys/gals would find anything like that interesting…

Until next time…(maybe)


	6. The End?

This will be the last chapter in the story…sad, when you think about it…no more Robin/Starfire moments, at least, not until the next story, which I still don't have an idea for, so any extra ideas you have, I'll be happy to hear 'em.

I really hope this is a good ending, and I hope you liked the story. Anyway….

ON WITH THE ENDING!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire looked down at Robin's calm face. Starfire felt a tear roll down her face as she gently rubbed Robin's cheek. It's been five days since Starfire had escaped from Cassandra's hideout and the doctors still didn't know if Robin was going to live or not. Starfire leaned down and gently kissed Robin. His lips were cold and Starfire did not feel that tingly feeling on her lips.

"Still no change?" Raven asked, walking in. Starfire quickly pulled her lips off of his and sat down in her chair next to Robin's bed.

"No." Starfire said sadly. Raven only nodded and placed a hand on Robin's forehead. After several seconds, Raven moved her hand and walked out the door. Starfire watched her go and wondered how long it would be before one of the other Titans visited. Starfire suddenly felt very tired and rested her head on Robin's chest. Starfire could hear and feel Robin's heart beating in his chest. The sound of Robin's heart still beating eased Starfire as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted into a dream…

---

_Starfire stood on a white beach on the edge of an ocean. From where she stood, underneath tropical fruit trees, Starfire could she the vast ocean spread before her. The sun was setting in the distant, casting a golden look to the water. The sky was a the shade of rose red and brilliant shining cloud rolled across the endless sky, blocking out the sun for a few seconds, then moving on to make room for the next cloud. A cool ocean breeze blew across the beach, causing the tree to sway gracefully. The tide rolled gently up the shore and washed over Starfire's feet. Starfire could feel the water sliding between her toes as she realized she was standing barefoot in the sand. The feeling tickled Starfire but she only smiled as she was concentrating on the view before her. Something moved out of the corner of Starfire's eye and she turned to face whoever was with her on the beach. The man's shining blue eyes drew Starfire's attention, and soon she had forgotten completely about the sunset. Starfire instantly recognized the man even without his trademarked mask._

"_Robin…" Starfire breathed, unable to believe he was really with her on the beach._

"_Hello Starfire." Robin said, flashing his trademarked smile._

"_I…I thought you were in the hospital." Starfire said, not moving towards or away from him._

"_Correct me if I wrong, but aren't you also in the hospital?" Robin asked, laughing some. Starfire could not help but laugh along. To her knowledge, they were both in the hospital._

"_Robin, is it really you, or are you part of my imagination?" Starfire asked, unsure what answer she wanted to hear. Robin smiled and walked up to Starfire. Starfire felt her heart race, but she couldn't move._

"_Could you imagination do this?" Robin asked, pinching Starfire's arm. _

"_Ouch. Robin that hurt." Starfire said with mock pain in her voice._

"_Sorry. But now do you believe I'm real?" Robin asked._

"_No. Find another way to prove yourself." Starfire said with a smile. Robin smiled back and slowly titled his head down._

"_Any ideas?" Robin whispered, slowly moving his head towards Starfire's._

"_Some." Starfire said with a wink of her eye._

"_Are you going to tell me?" Robin asked, with his face only inches from Starfire's._

"_I think you can figure it out for yourself." Starfire said with a seductive smile._

"_Are you sure?" Robin whispered, his eyes beginning to close._

"_I am sure." Starfire said, closing her eyes and closing the gap between their li_ps.

---

Starfire eye's popped open and she found herself breathing hard. Starfire cursed her mind for ending her dream at the worst part, but she couldn't help but smile bitterly. Starfire's smile faded however, when she noticed she wasn't in Robin's room; she wasn't even in the hospital. She was lying in her bed back at Titan's Tower. Starfire reached over and turned on the lamp next to her bed. Her room was still the same way she left it five days ago to go find Robin. Starfire looked around her room and couldn't help but smile at the picture that Cyborg had secretly taken while she and Robin danced after the incident with Kitten. Starfire snapped back to reality when she heard a knocking at her door.

"Enter." Starfire said, barely loud enough for the person outside to hear her. Beast Boy slowly opened the door and entered.

"Hey, How ya' doing?" Beast Boy asked, flipping on the main lights.

"Better. But how did I get here?" Starfire asked, indicating to her room.

"Well, you fell asleep on Robin's chest, and visiting hours ended, and the doctors thought it would be healthy if we brought you back here so you could have a good nights sleep." Beast Boy said, counting each fact with his finger as he went.

"Ohh. I see….Had…Had Robin's condition changed since I fell asleep?" Starfire asked, hoping to hear good news.

"No, not really. No." Beast Boy said, hanging his head.

"Ohh…okay" Starfire said, trying not to cry. Starfire new she had failed when she saw droplets of water appearing on her sheets. Starfire saw no point to try to hide it anymore. Starfire let all the tears she had left in her out, along with sobs and uncontrollable cries.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Starfire don't cry. Robins going to be ok." Beast Boy said, desperate to stop Starfire's crying. Starfire made no signs that she heard him and kept crying. Beast Boy quickly looked around the room for something to make Starfire happy. His eyes landed on one of Silkie's rubber squeak balls. Beast Boy smiled and quickly changed into a small kitten and playfully attacked the ball. At first, Starfire ignored Beast Boy's antics, but the continuous squeaks eventually got her attention. Starfire looked at the floor and watched the little green kitten bat the small ball, then jump over it and bat it again. Starfire's crying slowly stopped as she watched. After a few more minutes of watching, Starfire had a small smile on her face. When Kitten Beast Boy noticed, he changed back into his normal form.

"Thank you Beast Boy." Starfire whispered, wiping the last tear from her cheek.

"Hey, it's what I do." Beast Boy said triumphantly. Suddenly the door flew open and Cyborg came sprinting in.

"Hospital…..Robin…awake…no time to lose….quick." Cyborg said breathlessly. Starfire was out of her bed on awake and out the door before Cyborg had finished. Cyborg and Beast Boy barely had time to see Starfire go by and they tried to piece together what had just happen as they stood in Starfire's room.

"How did you open the door without actually opening the door?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the minute long silence.

"Remote control." Cyborg said, smiling as he pointed to his arm.

"Ohh." Beast Boy said, still unsure if he should move.

---

Starfire raced over the rooftops, her heart pounding in her chest. She kept repeating Cyborg's word in her head, making sure she understood him correctly. The words "Robin awake." sent shivers up and down her spine. After several minutes of flying, the hospital came into view over the horizon. Starfire landed at the entrance and sprinted in. Starfire could hardly believe it; Robin was alive and awake. Starfire ran to one of the elevators and pushed the "Up" arrow. Starfire stood in front of the elevator door for several seconds, then decided it wasn't fast enough. Starfire turned around and found a stairwell leading up. Starfire smiled and took flight. Within seconds, Starfire was on the floor Robin was staying on. Starfire sprinted down the hallway until she was right outside Robin's door.

"Okay, now squeeze my hands, as hard as you can……good" One of the doctors said from within the room. Starfire felt her heart almost skip a beat as she entered the doorway. Robin sat on his bed listening to the doctor about how he recovery was going.

"Robin…" Starfire breathed, almost unable to believe it was really him. Robin turned his head and meet Starfire eye to eye. The doctor tending to Robin looked between the two for several long seconds, then finally he got what was going on. With a smile the doctor walked past Starfire and slowly closed the door to the room.

"Hi Starfire." Robin said with a smile as he stood.

Starfire wasted not time in getting to him. Before Robin new what was happening, Starfire had her arms around him and her lips on his. Robin almost lost his balance but managed to steady himself before he fell over. Starfire pulled her lips off of Robin for only a split second to catch her breath and she was soon kissing him again. Robin smiled against her lips and allowed himself to fall onto his hospital bed. Starfire gasped and fell next to Robin on the bed.

"I love you Starfire." Robin said, reaching his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"Ohh god Robin. I missed you." Starfire exclaimed, throwing one arm across Robin's chest and placing the other on the back of his neck. Starfire gently kissed Robin but pulled away before he had time to kiss back.

"Promise me something." Starfire said, resting her head on Robin's chest.

"Anything." Robin said, kissing the top of Starfire's head.

"Promise me you will never leave my side for the rest of our lives." Starfire said, looking up into Robin's blue eyes.

"I promise" Robin said, kissing Starfire to seal the deal. When Robin ended the kiss, Starfire sighed and re-rested her head on his chest. Starfire felt tired and decided that there was no better place to fall asleep than with Robin.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, also close to being asleep.

"Yes?" Starfire asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"How am I going to stay at your side when it's time for one of us to go to bed?" Robin asked with a sly smile on his face.

"We will work something out." Starfire said, returning the smile.

"Ya?" Robin asked, moving his face towards hers.

"Ya." Starfire said, mimicking Robin. Robin smiled and closed the gap between them.

---One week later---

"Beautiful." Starfire breathed, watching the sunset from Titan's Tower. Robin came up next to Starfire and gently placed his hand on her hip. Starfire looked over to Robin and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Robin and Starfire watched the sky and the water change colors as the sunset off in the distance.

"Robin, do you think Cassandra will ever return." Starfire asked. The question had been at the back of her mind the day the escaped from her hideout.

"Probably, in some form or another. I doubt she'll ever want to fight us, but she might be behind some sort of attack." Robin said, not really knowing a good answer to the question.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, looking over at him.

"Yes Starfire?" Robin answered, still watching the sunset.

"Do you think she will be upset when she learns that we are engaged?" Starfire asked, looking at the diamond ring on her finger.

"Yes, Starfire, I imagine she'll be really angry." Robin said, leaning in and kissing Starfire as the sun finished setting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, I guess it's over…(sniffle)…hope you liked it. But, I did leave it open for a sequel…(wink wink)

I suppose you should review now and tell me if you liked it…

Until next time….


End file.
